As the number of orders and trades increases, the distribution of messages can strain computer systems and networks that are used to transmit such messages. The processing of numerous messages and associated overhead consumes bandwidth and processing time. Current messaging structures use fixed length, key-value paired, and/or message mockup structures to communicate content. These current messaging structures are inefficient due to overhead associated with padding extra bytes or use of keys or references which may be contained in the message. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved electronic message structure.